DC COMICS: Crisis On Infinite Earths
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE YOUTUBE: PLOT: Prelude To prepare for the coming Crisis, the Monitor recruits Oliver Queen and sends him on missions to collect items, brings J'onn J'onzz's brother Malefic to Earth-38, and retrieves the dead body of Lex Luthor. Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen learn that the Crisis date has moved up to December 2019, and that in order to save billions, the Flash must die. Barry travels to Earth-3 to see Jay Garrick and Joan Williams, who have been tracking anti-matter appearing across the multiverse. They send Barry's mind forward in time, causing him to see billions of timelines where the multiverse is destroyed and the one where he dies saving it. Meanwhile, the Monitor sends Oliver to Earth-2 to retrieve dwarf star particles, where he witnesses the alternate Earth's destruction from an anti-matter wave. As he returns to Earth-1, the Monitor diverts him to Hong Kong to retrieve biophysicist Robert Wong, who has recreated the Alpha-Omega virus, and place him in A.R.G.U.S. custody. Back in Star City, William Clayton, Connor Hawke, and Mia Smoak mysteriously time travel from 2040 to the present.10 Oliver and John Diggle eventually learn that Lyla Michaels has been working with the Monitor. The Monitor places Oliver and Laurel Lance in a shared time loop, allowing Laurel to properly say goodbye to Quentin Lance and Oliver to accept he cannot change his fate. Out of the loop, the duo find themselves on the island Lian Yu along with Diggle, William, Connor, and Mia for their final mission. As the island has become a hotspot for supernatural activity, William uses all the parts and knowledge gathered from their previous missions to build a weapon for the Monitor, which can only be activated with Lyla's DNA. Once she touches it, she is powered by the island's energy and disappears into one of the Monitor's portals. The Monitor visits Earth-38 to contact J'onn, telling him he has passed his test after saving Malefic and is ready for the Crisis. Back in his realm, he notifies a now revived Lex that his mind is needed for the coming Crisis.14 Minutes before the Crisis is to begin, Nash Wells, a doppelgänger of Harrison Wells, is sucked into the Monitor's chamber under Central City after being promised a new life. At the start of Crisis, red skies loom over Central City and Lian Yu. Lyla returns to the island to collect Oliver and Mia, telling them she is now a "Harbinger of things to come". EPISODE GUIDE: Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:The Monitor - Mar Novu Category:Harbinger Category:Jack Wheeler - Wild Dog Category:Dinah Drake - Black Canary Category:John Diggle Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Elongated Man Category:Iris West Category:Supergirl Category:Alex Danvers Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:John Constantine Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Citizen Steel Category:Kate Kane - Batwoman Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Huntress (Helena Wayne) Category:Ace The Bathound Category:D.E.O. Category:D.E.O. Agent Vasquez Category:The Spectre Category:Lex Luthor Category:Anti-Monitor Category:Pariah Category:Heatwave Category:Captain Cold Category:Waverider Category:Jonah Hex Category:Barbara Gordan Batgirl Category:Mia Smoak - Green Arrow Category:Dream Girl Category:Smallville Category:Daily Planet Category:Arrowcave Category:Wayne Manor Category:Batcave Category:Luke Fox - Batwing Category:Gotham Category:Metropolis Category:Argo City Category:Jon Kent - Superboy